How I Got Hooked Up On You
by RaiKazurashi
Summary: Is about a little scene when Claire and Gray is having their date.. GrayXClaire


Today I saw one horrible thing; Ann was crying badly in front of me. I never saw her cry before, what's more of her being so miserable and sad looking. I was too surprised to say anything. Of course, I felt sorry for her. I even comforted her and told her everything will be alright. But she's just not going to stop. She cried louder, and louder. I can only stayed beside her and lend her my shoulder for her to cry on. Just roughly an hour later she settled down. But her sobs never leave her. Still, I finally got the chance to ask her what's going on.

"Cliff's leaving me, Claire! He just did!"

I was surprised even more when I heard that. So they've been together all this time? I knew nothing about it. But I pretend that I knew, so ask her another question. Of why did he left.

"He said he'll go back to his hometown. But I doubt he said he'll get here again and take me with him..." she explained. It's strange. I'm not that close to this Cliff she's talking about, but somehow I could sense something engaging from it. And regardless of how inflexible she tells me it was, I still can't afford but to smile at her,

"I think this is a good thing." so I said. "I'm sure he'll come back for you, I believe in him. He s a nice guy after all."

I kept giving her consolation. I told her convincing things about him, something like, a girl like her wouldn't fall for him at the first place if he's a jerk.

"Do you believe in him?"

I can't think of any other word to say during that time, but this was my sincerest deliberation. It leaves Ann to look into my cerulean eyes deeply then. Maybe she now gets the idea. Cliff's actually want Ann to stay loyal to him, I'm sure. He ll just be gone for a short while...

"..I believe in him...But Claire..."

"Ann, if you really want to be with him, you should trust him." I smiled. I think she understands now. She smiled back at me in the end. The next day Ann gave me a letter and tells me that she's okay. I'm glad.

I continued my daily routine afterwards. It was rather obvious like none of my other days; just me and my farm. But today Gray came to my place and said something about hanging around. We mend under the apple tree then. Gray sat beside me when I was humming to myself. Practically, I was still thinking about Ann. I m pretty much glad that she had cleared up her problem now.

"Hey, you look happy... Anything happen?" he asked. I smiled at him. "Something did."

"What is it?" he seemed amused, but he kept his cool and just move his eyes to my own and not his body. I stayed remain at my seat just the same.

"Ann is okay now, she's no longer sad. I'm glad." I said, closing my eyes. He smiled and looked at what he's formerly looking at back again, but leaves me a comment. "Oh... is it about the day she came?"

Gray and I were dating actually, but yeah, nothing really happen between us yet. A cool and quiet boyfriend like him made me to want and keep myself down and reserved as well. He confessed to me about his feelings months ago, and I told him the same, right back at him. So we end up with this boyfriend-girlfriend relationship and clearly, made everyone in this village to know about it.

The day Ann came crying to me was the day Gray and I were on our date, but Gray left to give me time to soothe my friend. I understand of why he wanted to know the end news about her.

"Yeah, it is." I said. The breeze was caressing my skin as I said that, I'm sure this is a good sign. Gray just smiles and keeps it to himself, although I'm sure he has more to say.

"Hey, Gray..." I called him to fill the silence then. He glanced at me.

"Umm?"

"I think...Cliff will get back here again...he'll pick up Ann and they'll get married someday...Don t you think so?" I was imaging things. But it was a good thing, so I felt no awkward to say it out loud. Then I chuckled. "That'll be so sweet."

"Yeah, probably." was Gray's only answer. He's still looking straight ahead. He's a very simple guy, I knew.

"It's a high probability," I said. "Who knows it'll be soon."

"Maybe," he turned his body to me. "We should talk about our relationship instead of theirs?"

I just smiled, shy to be exact. Gray was very straightforward, and even though he doesn't seem like it, he's actually a very sweet guy. He always talks about serious things, a serious thing that concerns about the both of us.

People say that Gray doesn't know how to please a girl's heart, and maybe he's just playing around, getting experience of how having a girlfriend would be. But I don't think so. I don't think he's fooling around at all. I knew that he's taking me seriously, as I was taking him as serious as well.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about then?" I put my hair at the back of my ear as the wind messed with it. He didn't give me any instant answer, as he didn't want to rush things.

"After we're married," he said with a low voice then, after a minute of thinking. I know that he's shy. "wish that I could stay at this farm with you..." he said that boldly. And he highlighted that word. I could see his eyes glimmering. I put my hand on his and grab it firmly then, smiled. "You are staying with me, Gray..." so I told him.

He smiled back and said, "Yeah, I am..."

We're both looking at each other.

I wish that I could have enough courage to say that I love him, for I only said that I 'like' him back then. But he never cared for such silly matter, says that he's happy that I accepted him...

When was I first met him?

A year ago when I first came to this village, I was a nobody. I started farming just as the mayor suggested, as I was found stranded on the beach and have nothing to do. When I looked at the beach I felt nostalgic then; it s as tough as I was born once again. I was given a second chance to live. Then I started to feel enthusiastic with my job, I started to think that I should get my tools fixed so that I can use them properly. So it was my first time going to the blacksmith craft shop and met this boyfriend Gray.

At first he was cold and never let anyone to get close to him. But after several times I came to get my tools fixed or upgraded, Saibara would only let him to do the job for me, maybe my tools aren't that hard to fix, and then only he started talking to me like he never talk to anyone before. His first question was why I am so dedicated to my work.

_"Excuse me?" I spurred out, surprised of hearing his voice. I was waiting for him to do a little fixing on my axe as I sat on the nearest bench beside him, and then he started talking._

_"..sorry," was what he said then, blushing at probably, or is that the flame's light color on his cheek?_

_"N-no, it's okay. I was just surprised." I told him. Quite hard to convince him into talking to me again, but finally I did._

_"..You're always fixing your tools. Don't you get tired of it?" he said slowly. His eyes were still looking and concentrating on my tools, so I didn't bother to tell him that it's rude to talk to people and not looking at them; and I just reply him,_

_"If I don't get it fixed, how can I do my work properly?" I smiled._

_He didn't say anything after that. Maybe he didn't have anything to add. I continued waiting for him. It nearly took me two hours of the worth wait, and when I was about to go out from the shop, he said something about thanks._

_"Hey...thanks." and that made me stop._

_I was surprised, but I did not splatter this time._

_"For what?" I said turning around. I smiled to him just to make him feel lighten up for the hard work._

_"..for the talk." he replied._

_"..Sure," I said, amused. I walked away then._

_The next time of my visit, he started to talk more and more, and I'm getting used to him more than I am to anyone else. So then after that we started to become friends, and we went to a festival of Harvest Festival together, and we ate a lot. That day of the festival, I heard him laugh for the first time._

"Claire? Are you listening to me?" just when I realized, Gray was in front of me. Yes, I'm in my current situation and location now. We were on our usual date.

At my place.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry." I said. "I was thinking about the past things..." I add up a chuckle. He smiled.

"Really..."

"Oh, Gray, maybe we should hang out at the mountain's garden next time," I said to distract him. It'll be very embarrassing if he knew that I was thinking about him or anything like that.

"Hmm?"

"Or maybe at another place you like... I added. "You must be bored with this place because you see it every day."

But his answer was, "But this is where I can see you, Claire. Why not being here is okay?"

I was only left to be touched by his statement. See me?

"You really think so?"

"Just maybe, you should return my favor of coming here and visit me at the inn..." he smiled. I see hopes in his eyes.

"Eat lunch together then?" I asked amused. He nodded. "Yeah, something like that."

"...sure, Gray. Anything you like."

________

**Okay, that's the end of it. Hope this will be a good one-shot (cuz I suddenly wrote this out) **

**Plz give me fair comment (review please) and tell me if there's anything I should add (request for more), **

**and tell me....if this story is good...! XD  
**


End file.
